


Water Love

by animekpop



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animekpop/pseuds/animekpop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read to find out how the boys will handle things that happen in there life and how they get there happy endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Introduction

The Characters  
Aiichiro Nitori is 16 year old with light blue eyes and gray hair. He is friendly and can sometimes be a chatterbox if he wants to be, he is also shy at times.

Asahi Shiina is 17 year old with red hair and pinkish eyes. He has a bright personality and is very hyperactive most of the time and sees himself as awesome at times.

Haruka Nanase is 17 year old with black hair and blue eyes. He is a quiet person that loves water and will strip down to his swim suite (that he wears under his clothes) when he is near water.

Ikuya Kirishima is 17 years old with green-ish hair and orange eyes. He is quite quiet and doesn’t like to talk to a lot of people and mainly keeps to himself, only really interacting with people that he knows really well or his friends. 

Kisumi Shigino is 17 years old with light pink hair and purple eyes. He is a very friendly and talkative person, but sometime he accidentally insults people without meaning to.

Makoto Tachibana is 17 years old with olive brown hair and green eyes. He is very compassionate and nice and is concerned about his friends, but he is easily scared.

Momotarou Mitoahiba is 15 years old with red hair and gold yellow eyes. He a very energetic and happy-go-lucky person, he also is very talkative and is very happy all the time.

Nagisa Hazuki is 16 years old with honey-blond hair and magenta eyes. He is a cheerful person who is very strong and is not afraid to speak his mind; he is a very straight forward person and has a bold personality.

Nao Serizawa is 18 years old with grey hair and yellow-ish-green eyes. He is a calm and easy going and he only gets mad if he is really provoked.

Natsuya Kirishima is 18 years old with brown hair and amber eyes. He is a boisterous and upbeat person; he is kind but firm and can sometimes be easily angered by some people.

Rei Ryugazaki is 16 years old with dark blue hair and purple eyes. He is calm and collected but there are times where he is very dramatic and funny but despite this he is hard working and determined.

Rin Matsuoka is 17 years old with maroon hair and red eyes, he also has shark like teeth. He is very passionate and competitive; he likes to keep his emotions to himself and tries not to bother other people with his feelings.

Seijuro Mitoshiba is 18 years old with red hair and golden eyes. He is an enthusiastic and happy-go-lucky person but there are times when he needs to be.

Sousuke Yamazaki is 17 years old with dark brown hair and teal eyes. He has a strong personality and never gets irritated by anything and he can be very protective of people when he needs to be.


	2. Relay Rase

At ISCR

The pool area was filled with little kids messing around and the parents trying to keep the kids in check, there are people chatting with their friends and people just sat on the side waiting for the relay race to begin. After the success of the last swimming festival, Goro decided to make the event a yearly event.

 

This brings us to this scene with people waiting for the relay race to begin.

 

“Is everyone ready for the 400m medley relay?” as Goro asked the people there was a huge cheer. “Awesome. Let me introduce everyone then. The first team last year’s winners Team Dolphin, Makoto Tachibana, Nagisa Hazuki, Rei Ryugazaki and Haruka Nanase. The second team last year’s runners up Team Shark, Momotarou Mikoshiba, Aiichiro Nitori, Rin Matsuoka and Sousuke Yamazaki. The third and final team which are new to ISCR Team Swordfish, Seijuro Mikoshiba, Ikuya Kirishima, Asahi Shiina and Natsuya Kirishima.”

 

As each team was introduced they walked towards the starting block to get ready for the race, as team Dolphin and team Shark were called they are chatting and waiting for the next team to show up, as the last team were called. Everyone from Dolphin and Shark went quite before they started talking again everyone apart from Haruka and Makoto. ‘I can’t believe it’s them, we haven’t seen them for a long time.’ Makoto couldn’t help, but be happy to see all his old friends again but Haruka didn’t look as happy.

 

The whistle sounded for the backstroke swimmers to get in the pool Makoto, Seijuro and Momo all got in and ready to go. “Don’t feel so bad when you lose to me little brother.”

 

“You wish, I’ll beat you and Makoto by a landslide.”

 

As the go signal went off all three boys started swimming and they are all neck and neck all the way from the start, through the turn and back to the starting blocks where as they all touched the block at the same time. Nagisa, Aiichiro and Ikuya all jumped in and started swimming, they started off neck and neck until Nagisa was able to pull ahead at the turn and gain a lead, Nagisa touched the block first starting Rei off for his swim, a couple of second later Aiichiro and Ikuya touched the block and set Rin and Asahi off on their laps. As Rei got through the turn and was going back to the start block Rin was gaining on him really quickly and Rei and Rin ended up touching the start block at the same time starting Haruka and Sousuke off on their laps, a couple second later Asahi touched the block and started Natsuya off. By the turn Natsuya has caught up with Haruka and Sousuke who had been neck and neck the whole time, as they are nearing the starting block they all gained in speed and they all hit the block at the same time.

 

“A THREE WAY TIE PEOPLE, TEAMS DOLPHIN, SHARK AND SWORDFISH ALL FINISHED AT THE SAME TIME.” Shouted Goro as everyone celebrated.

 


End file.
